


start small

by noirophelia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, how did i manage to fall into feelings when it was meant to be another silly fic... sorry, isak as a boxing coach and that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirophelia/pseuds/noirophelia
Summary: Last week his therapist told him he needs to go out and try something new, something unpredictable that could make him step out of his comfort zone for a moment. It doesn’t have to be anything big, per se, but still something that would make Even feel more present. Small wins are still wins and he decided to take one thing at a time so he won’t freak out but at the same time will make an improvement.That's how Even finds himself in one of the weirdest settings he could only think of.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	start small

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are mine!  
> fellow film majors please don't get offended by my silly descriptions, im just roasting myself lmao  
> thank you for reading <3

This is definitely one of the weirdest settings Even could think of finding himself in.

The place smells like sweat and rubber and feet even with all these windows open. Also, the punching bags hanging everywhere around him seem very creepy so Even mentally double checks himself if he actually wants to do this.

See, last week his therapist told him he needs to go out and try something new, something unpredictable that could make him step out of his comfort zone for a moment. It doesn’t have to be anything big, per se, but still something that would make Even feel more present. Small wins are still wins and he decided to take one thing at a time so he won’t freak out but at the same time will make an improvement.

He breaths out and heads to the locker room realizing there’s no going backwards.

*

Even is just… awfully bad at this. 

He’s too lanky and awkward and sports were never his thing anyway. He doesn't understand why out of all possible things he's here. It must have made him feel better about himself but instead it reminded him why he never tried this before. Because he knows how it ends.

Not that he expected something else, to be honest. Hoped for, yes, but didn't expect. 

Alright, let’s keep making fool of yourself and then go home and relive in your mind the longest hour of this embarrassment for the next week, Even thinks. Shaking his head at himself, he realizes they haven’t paired up yet.

In all honesty, it would be easier if the coach for this training class wasn’t young and so hot. Here we go, thinking with the wrong brain again. Great. But seriously, Even is powerless here, considering the looks this guy gives him.

They do pair up and Even ends up with a girl who most certainly would kick his ass if she had to. She’s patient with him throughout the whole thing though and she even explains him one more time how to do a few movements. He even gets them right, and when they are finally done she gives him a small, restrained smile. 

Even is surprised when he discovers the coach is in the locker room together with him and everyone else after class. Notices with his side eye how easy he keeps silly conversations going with surely the straightest men that have ever existed. Makes Even smile.

As locker room begins to empty and laughs die down, Even locks his eyes on Isak (of course he remembered how he introduced himself at the beginning of the class). When Isak notices him staring all he does in return is give him a wide smile that shows his teeth. It’s a nice smile, Even thinks.

“First time, huh?” Isak asks then with a teasing smirk and a raise of eyebrows as he shuts his locker.

Even nervously chuckles, rolling his eyes, “So obvious, huh?”

“Wouldn’t take you for someone who loves boxing,” he pushes, leans on the lockers with his shoulder. So Even read the signs right. Isak _wants_ to talk to him.

“I know. I don’t. It’s kind of a long story,” Even shrugs and grimaces in embarrassment. 

Isak makes a disappointed sound, “Well.” A step back. “Maybe I’ll still see you around.” 

Even thinks how going to the gym should have made him let himself go, made him _brave_ , in some sense. But it didn’t, not really. He didn’t enjoy the process and throughout the whole thing he was impatiently waiting for when it’s all over. So if he can’t call it a win today, what he’s got to lose?

“Hey, Isak,” Even calls before he thinks better of it. 

Isak stops and raises his eyes at him again, looking confused. Even’s eyes dart to the rainbow friendship bracelet on one of Isak’s wrists – he noticed it almost right away after Isak took off his boxing gloves. And it was very _hot_ , movie-like scene, Even still sees it right in front of his eyes the way how Isak is using his teeth to get rid of the gloves with his stare directed straight at Even. 

An experience. 

It’s going to be stuck in Even’s mind for the rest of the day. And then Even decides right there and then, _fuck it_. He needs to shake things up? Watch him.

“Wanna go out with me?” Even asks, shrugging like it’s not a big deal and honestly? It isn’t a big deal. It shouldn’t be. If this goes bad he just won’t come to this gym again and it’s unlikely he’s going to randomly meet this dude downtown. So.

But then Isak’s eyebrows shoot up and he grins, so wide it reaches his eyes, and-

“What, like, right now?” He says it with some playful challenge. Even _lives_ for it. "I don't even know your name."

“It's Even. And yeah,” Even continues to pretend he can keep his cool, so to avoid possible confrontation he returns to packing his sport bag and proceeds mindlessly throwing his stuff in there. “If you're free, why not?”

When he looks over, Isak’s big sunny smile transformed into sheepish one, “Sorry, I can’t tonight. My friends are already waiting for me. Maybe tomorrow?”

Even sighs, “I work tomorrow.” Now that all his stuff are gathered, he zips his bag and throws it over his shoulder. He nods, “But it’s until six. I guess we can meet after, if that’s okay?”

“Yeah, sure,” it’s the only thing Isak says and stretches out his hand, leaving Even confused. 

Even looks at Isak and then at his hand with furrowed brows making Isak huff a laugh. 

Isak shakes his head, “You’re cute. Give me your phone; you’re going to need my number.”

Oh- Ooh. What a dumbass.

“Right,” the corners of his mouth twitch and maybe, just maybe he’s a little bit flustered but Isak is giving him his huge grin again so he’s willing to take all embarrassment if he’s got to have this.

*

“I was supposed to buy you drinks,” Even says sliding on the seat in front of Isak.

“There is always a round two,” Isak shrugs with a cheeky smile. His shoulders are relaxed, Even realizes how even yesterday in the gym Isak didn't look tensed, which is kind of weird considering he had to be physically active there. 

“Why did you ask me out?” Isak asks, as he puts his elbows on the table in front of him and leans on them, interrupting Even’s stream of thoughts.

Even shrugs and looks away, his gaze trying to find something to cling on to. 

“Loved your muscles.” He attempts to joke and it makes Isak smirk and lean back in his chair so it’s a small win. He does check out Isak’s arms again just _because_.

“Okay, don’t act like you don’t know how you want this night to end.” Isak rolls his eyes, but his smile falls.

“Huh? And how it is supposed to end?” Something clicks in his brain and Even almost jumps on his seat. He rushes to say, “Hey, hey, you got it all wrong. I liked you and wanted to get to know you. That’s… a short version of the story.”

“So you are not trying to just fuck?” Isak asks, leaning his body closer to him, his fingers clutching the drink.

Even widens his eyes but manages to recover fast and shrugs. “Only if you want to.”

Isak snorts and shakes his head but it seems like it wasn’t at what Even just said but more at himself. “Alright. I was just trying to make sure,” he finally says and honestly, it’s subtle but Even sees it that Isak had to ask him that. Maybe he was lead on too many times to follow his mistakes again. Even keeps staring at him and when Isak notices that he raises his brows at him, confused. “So, what is the full story?” 

When Isak sees Even’s confused expression, Isak rolls his eyes, again, but with a famous smirk of his this time and specifies. “You said you liked me and wanted to know me and that's a short version. What else is there? Oh my god. Are you a stalker?”

“No,” Even laughs it all, shrugging. “It’s sort of heavy? The full story, I mean.”

“I know about heavy.”

It isn’t clear if it’s because Even actually trusts this guy (or at least he wants to) or because he knows him for literally a day but something about how Isak says it makes Even feel safe.

“My- Someone told me I need to come out of my comfort zone,” Even starts trying not to look at Isak because no matter how often he talks about it, it never becomes easier. “That I need to shake things up, try something new.”

“Hence you’re visiting boxing class, I see,” Isak hums and locks his eyes with Even, determined not to let go. “What do I have to do with it?”

“You’re one of-”

Isak doesn’t let him finish. “New things? Wow. So you’re straight?”

“What? No, God.” Even covers his face with his hands, there is sudden urge inside him to scream at the top of his lungs at how inconsistent and stupid he is. He releases a sharp breath and faces Isak again. “I’m not straight, I’m pan. It’s just, I’ve never been this bold about asking someone out. I would usually pine over the person from the distance for months.”

Tilting his head, Isak smiles, for tenth time tonight, and this time it isn’t teasing or playful. This time it’s soft and genuine and Even really likes the look of it on Isak’s lips. “Well, Even. I’m glad you did it. And I’m sorry for assuming.”

The night is a blast, to be honest. 

They finish their beer and slowly make their way down the bank of a small river with just a few people passing them by as Even learns that Isak works part-time in that gym because he likes it but he also attends university and has a thing for marine biology. That’s what he studies there and it takes a second for Even to realize how _well_ hot and smart combine.

In his turn, Even tells him how after graduation he studied film at Trondheim for a month and then- and then dropped out. It was one of the best film programs in the country but, uhm, yeah. That’s just how life sometimes is, what else to say?

Right now, he works part-time in the kindergarten with his friend, Yousef and yeah, kids are fun, but Even doesn’t know if he wants to have his whole life to be built around them.

That’s probably a little too much for the first date but Isak seems to be invested enough not to be weirded out by the amount of personal information.

“So you’re a film nerd, this should be fun,” Isak says in a low voice, shaking his head and grinning wide at Even.

“Excuse me?” Even is more amused than offended, to be honest. And judging by Isak’s face he just keeps teasing Even as he was this whole time. 

“You know how you are,” Isak raises his eyebrows and laughs clearly having the best time of his life. “Do I really need to explain?”

Even furrows his brows but he knows Isak knows it’s only for show. “Yes, please?”

“Pretentious and ignorant jocks with a superiority complex,” Isak nods at him and keeps going even when notices that Even stopped moving. Even tries to look scandalized but after a couple of seconds he gives up. “Am I wrong?”

Even shrugs again and looks away but still catches up with Isak.

“I’m joking,” Isak says after noticing Even’s change of the mood. He reaches out and takes Even’s hand in his, not squeezing, just softly touching. “Well, not really. It’s not my fault that this stereotype is very common in real life. But it’s good to be passionate about something. This way you know you’re capable of some stuff.”

“I guess.”

“Hey,” Isak murmurs and stops squeezing Even’s hand just a little, bringing his attention to silence between them. Isak has his lips pressed together in attempt not to smile too wide but another few moments and he’ll give up, Even is sure of it.

Isak, his presence, bring Even back to reality, right where he is in this exact minute and when they kiss it’s as sudden as it’s self-evident. Even doesn’t expect fireworks and he doesn’t get them – that’s some lazy lie of those who make out a simple kiss to be something grand and special when in reality it shouldn’t be. 

In reality, sometimes it’s different.

Kissing Isak isn’t special because he might have seen fireworks with his eyes closed or gotten familiar butterflies in his stomach. Kissing Isak is special because it’s Isak and he's here with him and it doesn’t matter Even doesn’t know him long enough to assume that but it just feels like Isak actually gets him, and understands him, and genuinely likes him.

“Come with me. I want to show you something.” Even registers Isak’s whisper. In a mouth to mouth conversation, he feels every movement Isak’s lips make.

“Where?”

“You’ll see.”

*

Even had an idea Isak wanted him to come back here. To the place where Even made a fool of himself. 

“Do you even have a permission to be here after working hours are over?” Even raises eyebrows watching Isak in front him.

The room is empty and dimly lit and it still smells like sweat and rubber and feet. Why the hell did Even think it won’t be?

“I work here,” Isak nods at him with a grin. “We won’t be here for long, I promise. And it’s not like we’re breaking in somebody’s private pool or something.”

Well, okay.

It all comes down to them standing in front of a punching bag and Even has a pretty good idea what this all is about.

“Look,” he hears Isak’s soft voice next to him. “You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to and we can leave, like, right now. But you said it yourself you needed to come out of your comfort zone.”

Yeah, you already managed to do that tonight, Even. By telling Isak the story of your whole life. Why can’t you just keep your mouth shut?

“I say,” he hears Isak’s voice again. “Forget about it. Forget about what somebody might have said to you and forget about how bad you felt in class. Focus on yourself and do it for _you_ , do it for _fun_ so it won’t feel like a torture anymore.”

Unsure, Even moves his glance to the punching bag. Honestly, it does sound very reasonable. In the end, in the grand scheme of things, he, Even, doesn’t matter. Nobody matters, actually. We last for less than a second and then we are gone. And for now, we are here, but why do we care so much?

“I can show you, if you want,” Isak whispers.

“But I’m not prepared,” Even says with a simple shrug. He doesn’t understand himself why he’s so against it.

“If you are talking about your clothes- You’re literally wearing sneakers. Just take off your jacket and you’re good. I'll get you the gloves.” 

Isak’s hand on his upper arm makes Even give up.

“Okay, focus.” After Even makes sure he’s ready, Isak settles his hands on Even’s shoulders, positioning him directly in front of the punching bag. “Now, put your feet like that, good. Now, bend your knees.”

“I remember.” Even mumbles making Isak sweetly chuckle behind him.

Isak’s hands slide from Even’s shoulders down his arms as he moves in closer, saying into Even’s ear. “Keep your arms fixed like this. Don’t forget, defense first. You don’t want to just go in for the attack. Remember to keep your guard up.”

Even bents his arms in front of his face and struggles bouncing on his toes. Isak chuckles behind him, again, warm breath ghosting against Even’s neck, spreading goosebumps out across his skin.

“For strength, use your shoulders and legs.” Isak’s hands follow the way back up, from one shoulder to another, then - an ephemeral touch to Even’s hip. Thigh. Even shuts his eyes and concentrates on sending energy to his whole body, breathing deeply, trying not to think about the heat of Isak so close to him, and, trembling in the intoxicating scent of him, Even hears Isak's voice murmuring low, “now.”

He hits the bag; one-two, one-two, one-two, the blows echoing through the gloves and his skin and humming in his bones.

“Good, right?”

Even doesn't stop there and goes for another; one-two, one-two, one-two. 

Then Even turns around, his eyes finding Isak’s. 

“Yeah,” Even replies. “That was… something.”

When Even is fully facing him, Isak reaches out to remove the gloves from Even’s itching hands.

“That was power. Strength. When I fight, it makes me feel safe. I know it might sound strange.” He tucks the gloves under one arm. “I’m not saying it has to make _you_ feel safe. I can understand why some people aren’t into this. And I know I’m not a professional in any way, I just do it because of- because of many reasons, really, but mainly because it creates a routine.”

Sensing a story there, Even still decides not to push. Maybe too early for that. But Isak continues.

“It keeps me focused. I have to be careful and while I’m concentrating, it helps me not to think about stuff I would rather not to think about. I call it meditation, of my own kind.”

“It makes sense,” Even shrugs. “Just like you said, you have to keep your guard up.”

“Well. Maybe I could try letting it down a little.”

Even’s heart sinks to the stomach. “Well, if that’s the case, I solemnly swear that I will not go for an attack and knock you out.”

Isak tilts his head, eyes down, lips softly curved. “Thank you. That would be very nice of you.”

“Start small?” Even beams, noticing how Isak relaxes in his posture as he returns him a smile.

“Start small.”

Isak insists to walk him home because it’s him who made Even face punching bags again and, as he says, that’s the least he can do. Even doesn’t object.

If an hour ago they barely could stop talking, this time you can cut the silence with a knife. It isn’t exactly awkward but it is intense, for sure.

Even thinks about how he probably should say it’s his therapist who told him he needs to go and try new things. It’s because his brain tends to successfully pull off mental acrobatics all the time and to this day it scares Even shitless. But Isak isn’t eager to share his own as well. Somehow, Even knows they’ll get there.

“It was nice of you to drag me in your workplace at nighttime.” Even speaks up, feeling comfortable enough to start teasing Isak.

If the lighting was better, Even could have sworn he saw Isak’s cheeks paint pink. Isak says as he looks away, “I hope you don’t think I’m weird.”

“Would make two of us.”

“No, I’m serious. I-” looking for the right words he finds none, and when Isak stops in his tracks, Even does the same. “I don’t know why I did that. I honestly don’t know.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Isak looks at him, doesn’t blink, his eyes full of question, confusion and just maybe a little embarrassment. “I wasn’t trying to be spontaneous or fun or desperately tried to make an impression. I just felt the urge and followed it.”

“Well, Isak. I’m happy you did it,” Even grins, waiting for Isak to realize he is literally quoting him.

He reaches out then with his right hand to tuck a curl behind Isak’s ear. “Actually, I didn’t thank you for telling me why you enjoy it so much. And for showing me that sometimes things you don’t like aren’t as terrible as you think. So, thank you.”

The next thing Even knows is-

Fireworks?

His hands tingle, maybe from the bag punching or maybe from the cold. Is Even making it all up?

A fleeting brush of Isak’s fingers on his cheek, a warm embrace, a sweet, quiet laugh. And then- hushed _thank you_ in his ear. 

Where did they stop? Isak’s lips touching his and an effort to fight their laughs that is doomed to fail. Special, oh yes.


End file.
